


Strennacht

by Kyouka_Setsura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang anak yang lahir dari keluarga ahli alkimia. Meskipun tidak berbakat, Kuroko tetap berlatih untuk menjadi seorang ahli alkimia yang dapat membanggakan orang tuanya. Suatu hari, ketika ia sedang berlatih, keluarganya hilang. Dimulailah perjalanan Kuroko untuk mencari kebenaran tentang keluarganya, bertemu dengan teman baru dan menghadapi berbagai rintangan sulit yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia alami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strennacht

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah fic pertama yang pernah aku tulis dengan minimal 12.000 kata (yang penuh dengan keringat, air mata, dan darah.) (//lebay). Special mention buat [Ai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/a1y_puff/works), ‘mama’nya tim bulan yang selalu bisa membantu dan supporting banget, teman-teman satu grup bulan yang selalu nge-maso, **Ashrey** yang bantuin nyusun salah satu scene di fic ini (dan orang yang bikin fic paling maso) juga laptop yang berhasil bertahan berjam-jam aku pake buat menulis fic ini (dan buat aku juga makin procras ahahahaha). All in all, I hope you’ll enjoy this! Thank you very much~
> 
> _**Disclaimer:** Kuroko’s Basketball is not mine, title is taken from Vincent Van Gogh’s painting titled The Starry Night in German._
> 
> Art by: [Kepitingbesi](http://kepitingbesi.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)

 

Tahukah kalian tentang alkimia? Secara global mungkin lebih diketahui dengan sebutan _alchemy_ , sebuah ilmu yang diketahui banyak orang sebagai sihir merubah batu kerikil pinggir jalan menjadi logam mulia yang akan membuat orang menjadi kaya seketika. 

Tidak salah, namun kurang tepat.

Awalnya alkimia adalah sebuah ilmu protosains, yang tujuan utamanya adalah penyempurnaan substansi yang sudah ada. Ilmunya menggunakan tiga prinsip dan empat elemen. Semuanya ilmiah.

Tetapi untuk mengembangkan alkimia lebih jauh, ilmu alkimia terpecah menjadi dua. Ilmu alkimia yang benar-benar terikat dengan fisika dan ilmu alkimia yang bercampur dengan ilmu keagamaan dan spiritualisme. Mungkin aliran yang kedua inilah yang banyak dianggap sebagai kekuatan magis pemberi kekayaan instan.

Persamaan antara kedua cabang alkimia ini adalah keduanya menggambarkan rumus mereka dalam sebuah lingkaran.

Hanya segelintir orang bisa dan memiliki dedikasi kepada alkimia, sehingga merekapun dapat mempraktikan ilmu mereka secara baik dan benar. Orang yang tidak mengerti alkimia secara mendalam tidak akan dapat mempraktikan ilmu ini.

Di zaman inilah seorangKuroko Tetsuya hidup. Tubuhnya kecil, tidak tinggi dan tidak kekar. Rambutnya berwarna biru langit, cerah dan lembut. Banyak orang yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya, meskipun warna rambutnya yang eksentrik dan mencolok. Namun, ketika ditanya tentang orang yang bersangkutan, mereka teringat akan eksistensinya yang setipis kabut dan mengasosiasikan hawa keberadaannya dengan sindiran bahwa ia adalah penyembah setan ataupun sejenisnya.

Kuroko bukanlah penyembah setan ataupun anggota sekte-sekte ilmu hitam apalagi salah satu orang yang memiliki kontrak dengan makhluk-makhluk astral.

Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang lahir di keluarga ahli alkimia.

Ia hidup bersama nenek dan kedua orang tuanya, di pedesaan jauh dari hiruk piruk berisiknya Edo, ibukota Negara mereka, Jepang. Menerima kasih sayang dan afeksi terbesar dari keluarganya dikarenakan ia adalah seorang anak tunggal. Neneknya yang lembut dan penyayang, ibunya yang alim dan penyabar, ayahnya yang tegas namun murah senyum.

Kuroko tentulah sangat bahagia, dikelilingi orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya.

Orang tuanya adalah ahli alkimia di bidang kesehatan, neneknya adalah ahli alkimia di bidang geologis. Pada suatu hari, ayahnya sedang mempraktekan rumus alkimia yang ia buat. Ketika itu, Kuroko sedang membaca buku di ruangan tersebut, ayahnya membiarkan Kuroko bermain dimanapun, selama tidak mengganggu atau menyulitkan siapapun.

Tetapi, praktek rumus alkimia yang baru ini bukannya membuahkan hasil yang diinginkan, melainkan, itu membuat hawa keberadaan manusia menipis. Ayahnya sudah dipastikan kena, Kuroko yang karena sedang berada di ruangan itupun terkena imbasnya juga. Oleh karena ini, banyak orang yang tidak bias merasakan keberadaan mereka. Ayah Kuroko sendiri masih belum tahu di bagian manakah yang salah dalam rumus tersebut.

Misteri tidak terpecahkan. Belum terpecahkan sampai sekarang.

Sebagai anak di keluarga yang memang mempelajari alkimia dari zaman kakek dan nenek buyutnya, Kuroko mempelajari ilmu alkimia ini dibawah pengawasan ibu dan neneknya, selagi ayahnya pergi mencari nafkah untuk mereka semua. Namun, meskipun Kuroko lahir di keluarga para ahli alkimia, Kuroko tidaklah ahli dalam bidang tersebut. Kuroko menguasai teori, namun ia, entah mengapa, selalu gagal dalam praktik yang sebenarnya.

Nenek dan ibunya, dengan ayahnya ketika mendengar tentang hal ini, bingung. Mereka meminta Kuroko untuk mencoba berbagai macam lingkaran alkimia. Mungkin Kuroko tidak cocok dengan lingkaran alkimia yang ia pakai sewaktu latihan, pikir mereka. Namun, setelah mencoba berbagai lingkaran alkimia, mulai dari yang tertulis dalam buku sampai yang dipakai oleh kedua orang tuanya, Kuroko tidak bisa mengaktifkan lingkaran-lingkaran tersebut.

_‘Mungkin aku memang tidak berbakat...’ pikir Kuroko setelah kesekian kalinya ia gagal._

Tetapi keluarganya tidak pernah menyerah, karena mereka yakin anak mereka pastilah memiliki bakat yang masih terpendam. Wajah Kuroko terlihat sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa keluarganya tidak menyerah.

“Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Kami yakin Tetsuya pasti bisa melakukannya jika sudah sering belajar dengan baik.”

Kuroko mulai belajar secara otodidak, mencari buku yang memiliki informasi mengenai alkimia. Ia membuka gudang rumah keluarganya dan mulai membaca buku-buku usang yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Suatu hari, setelah membaca sebuah buku di gudangnya, Kuroko pergi ke lahan kosong di dekat rumahnya. Ia membuat sebuah lingkaran rumus alkimia, namun ia merubah susunannya. Perlambangan empat elemen yang membentuk gambaran bintang ia acak, lalu perlambangan matahari ia hapus. Ia tidak memerlukan lingkaran ini untuk membentuk transmutasi emas. Sebagai gantinya, ia menambahkan lambang bulan, sebagai perwujudan perak. Lalu ia membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil di tengah semua lambang itu dan menulis satu kata, _adonai_.

Ia membuat satu lagi lingkaran, agak jauh dari lingkaran yang pertama, namun lingkaran yang ini adalah lingkaran yang digunakan neneknya untuk merubah susunan pembentuk alam. Setelah itu, ia berjalan kembali ke lingkaran pertama yang ia buat, berlutut, dan menyentuh lingkarannya. Cahaya berwarna putih berpendar dari lingkaran pertama, menyambung ke lingkaran kedua yang berpendar dengan warna hijau.

Dan sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu muncul dari dalam tanah, dari lingkaran yang kedua.

 

 

Kuroko berbahagia.

Ia bisa mempraktikan alkimia!

Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Namun, oh, begitu kagetnya Kuroko ketika ia pulang dan mendapati rumahnya telah rata dengan tanah ketika ia sampai di tempat yang ia dulu sebut rumah.

Dan yang membuatnya sangat takut,

Kuroko tidak melihat figur ibunya ataupun neneknya dimanapun.

Kuroko berusaha untuk tidak panik, tetapi setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan memancarkan emosinya yang bercampur aduk. Matahari sudah turun, hari sudah gelap ketika ia sampai kerumahnya, ayahnya seharusnya sudah pulang.

Kuroko mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

Tetapi melihat keadaan tempat yang dulunya terbangun rumah yang hangat, Kuroko merasakan keganjalan.

Dalam keadaannya yang sekarang, lebih tepat di katakana bahwa rumah milik keluarga Kuroko ini sejak awal tidak ada daripada rumahnya hancur menjadi rata dengan tanah. Tidak ada bekas reruntuhan bangunan di tempat ini.

Kuroko bertanya kepada tetangganya, namun mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui akan eksistensi rumah ataupun keluarga Kuroko sendiri.

Tetangganya tidak mungkin tidak mengenal keluarga Kuroko.

_‘Ia sering mengantarkan roti manis yang baru diangkat dari perapian ke rumah kami...’_

Kuroko mencoba bertanya kepada satu rumah yang lain, dan lagi, penghuni rumah itu tidak mengenal keluarga Kuroko.

Dalam keadaan yang membingungkan dan kelu, Kuroko kembali ke tanah yang dulunya adalah rumahnya, dan ia menangis.

Ia menangis semalam suntuk, meratapi hilangnya keluarganya. Ia terlelap setelah matanya memerah dan pipinya basah oleh air mata, membiarkan kantuk menguasai tubuhnya. Di dalam tidurnya, ia bermimpi. Ia bermimpi bertemu neneknya, dan neneknya memberitahu bahwa Kuroko harus pergi ke ibukota. Di ibukota ia harus menemui saudaranya dan ia akan mengetahui kebenarannya disana.

Ketika Kuroko terbangun, matahari barulah terbit. Kuroko merasa lebih tenang,mimpi yang ia lihat terasa sangat nyata, dan anehnya ia dapat mengingat isi mimpinya, tidak seperti mimpi-mimpi kebanyakan. Menyadari bahwa ini mungkin suatu pertanda, Kuroko mengikuti perkataan nenek di mimpinya tersebut dan membulatkan tekad untuk pergi ke ibukota.

Kuroko memulai perjalanannya dengan membeli barang-barang yang ia butuhkan ke ibukota, menggunakan uang tabungan yang ia miliki. Berpakaian tidak terlalu tipis namun tidak terlalu tebal, ditambah dengan jubah bertudung. Baju ganti ia masukan kedalam tasnya, Kuroko berjalan pergi dari desa dimana ia tinggal selama enambelas tahun, melirik dan melihat kembali secara keseluruhan desa yang dulu adalah rumahnya. Kuroko menegapkan punggungnya dan memulai perjalanannya yang jauh dan melelahkan.

Hari pertama, ia berjalan dengan penuh tenaga. Posturnya tegap dan jalannya cepat, namun tidak berlari. Ketika matahari mulai terbenam, Kuroko berhenti di sebuah penginapan kecil yang terlihat nyaman dan menghabiskan malam disana. Sebelum tidur, ia membuka peta dan menghitung jarak yang harus ia tempuh untuk mencapai ibukota.

Sebelum matahari terbit, ia sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk perjalanan hari kedua dan kembali ia berjalan, melirik orang-orang yang pergi mengendarai kereta kuda. Ia tidak mau menaiki kereta kuda, ia mudah mabuk kendaraan juga karena ia belum tahu berapa lama ia akan pergi, ataupun kembali ke desanya.

Kali ini, Kuroko masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia mendengar bahwa akan lebih cepat jika ingin pergi ke ibukota jika melewati hutan. Kuroko mengetahui jika ia memasuki hutan, ia mungkin tidak dapat keluar, sampai ia sampai ibukota.

“Karena semua hutan memang mengarah ke ibukota,” kata seseorang yang duduk di dekat Kuroko kepada temannya. Tanpa sengaja mendengar hal itu, Kuroko akhirnya memilih pergi ke ibukota melalui hutan, agar menghemat banyak waktu. Ia sudah pernah masuk ke dalam hutan beberapa kali, bersama orang tuanya. Orang tuanya sering ke hutan untuk mencari tumbuhan herbal, dan seringkali ia dibawa pergi oleh orang tuanya.

Kuroko berhati-hati dengan kakinya, agar tidak menginjak hewan atau sampai kakinya menusuk duri yang tumbuh dari semak-semak liar, seperti yang telah orang tuanya ajarkan. Ketika matahari mulai tenggelam, Kuroko mencari tempat yang sesuai untuk bermalam dan memilih sebuah pohon besar yang kokoh untuk tidur.

Pada awalnya, ia menyalakan api. Namun setelah setengah jam, ia mematikannya karena masih ada kemungkinan ada binatang buas yang menyerangnya ketika tidur karena tertarik cahaya api. Gantinya, Kuroko membuat sebuah lingkaran rumus yang dapat membuat udara di sekitarnya menjadi hangat dan membuat satu lingkaran kecil di dekat tangannya untuk mengaktifkan lingkaran rumus tersebut.

Beberapa hari lewat seperti itu. Namun ketika Kuroko kehabisan perbekalan makanannya, ia mulai panik. Ia tidak pernah mencoba makanan dari hutan ketika bersama orang tuanya, mereka selalu membawa bekal dari rumah. Setelah mencari buah yang terlihat tidak berbahaya, berwarna merah muda dengan daging buah berwarna putih dengan wangi yang manis, Kuroko memetik dua buah dan memakannya.

Bulan kembali muncul dan ia kembali tidur dibawah sebuah pohon.

Hari bergulir dan ia mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun ketika matahari mulai terik, Kuroko merasa pening. Hal yang ia lihat serasa berbayang dan Kuroko berhenti sebentar untuk minum air. Setelah beristirahat beberapa menit, ia melanjutkan berjalan namun tidak ada gunanya.

Kakinya terasa dingin meskipun siang itu matahari sangatlah panas. Kantuk menyerangnya meskipun ia berkali-kali mencoba untuk fokus kepada langkahnya. Pandangannya buram, rasa dingin dari kakinya mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Setiap langkahnya terasa berat dan akhirnya ia jatuh ke tanah, mata terpejam seperti sedang di siksa.

Dua malam dilewati Kuroko dengan kesadaran seperti kabut, terkadang ia sadar namun ia tak bisa bergerak dan beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali tidur, pingsan. Hal ini terjadi berulang kali, sampai seorang pemuda menemukannya terbaring di tanah, dengan wajah penuh rasa sakit dan nafas memburu.

Pemuda itu membawa Kuroko yang terbaring tak berdaya ke dalam sebuah gubuk yang terlihat tua dan rapuh. Disana, ia mengobati Kuroko dengan tanaman-tanaman obat yang ia ambil dari dalam hutan. Tiga hari ia merawat Kuroko dengan tekun, sampai akhirnya Kuroko mampu membuka matanya dan dapat menahan kesadarannya untuk lebih dari lima menit.

Kuroko mencoba untuk duduk di kasurnya, berhasil setelah dibantu. “Terima kasih...” kata Kuroko, menundukan kepala karena bagian tubuhnya dari tengah kebawah masih belum bisa digerakkan. “Ah, kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Sang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua itu membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kepada Kuroko. Dengan senyum yang lebar ia menjawab, “Aku Aomine Daiki, seorang petualang yang tidak akan dikalahkan siapapun, yang bisa mengalahkan aku cuma aku sendiri! Salam kenal ya, Tetsu!”

Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali berbaring. Kepalanya kembali pusing, pandangannya juga mulai berbayang.

“Masih pusing?” tanya Aomine.“Minum obat ini dulu. Kalau ditelan langsung lebih cepat efeknya.”

Kuroko mengangguk dan meminumnya.

Tak lama, Kuroko kembali tertidur.

Butuh beberapa hari agar Kuroko dapat pulih secara total, dirawat oleh Aomine yang terus menjaganya hingga Kuroko dapat bergerak dengan bebas. Setelah beberapa hari dan tubuhnya sudah bisa digerakkan, Kujroko bertanya kepada Aomine apa penyebab keadaanya.

“Buah. Melihat kondisimu, yang dimakan pasti buah yang memiliki efek samping melumpuhkan tubuh. Apa kau makan buah yang tumbuh liar di perjalanan?” tanya Aomine.

“Benar juga... Aku memakan buah dari hutan karena perbekalan makananku sudah habis. Aku memakan buah tersebut karena buah itu terlihat tidak berbahaya...”

“Kau harus hati-hati, Tetsu. Setelah kamu pulih, akan ku ajarkan cara membedakan buah mana yang beracun dan mana yang tidak beracun,” kata Aomine dengan senyuman yang lebar di wajahnya.

“Benarkah?”

“Tentu!”

Kuroko merasa lega dan senang mendengarnya. Senang karena masih ada orang yang mau menolongnya. Kata-kata Aomine menumbuhkan keberanian dalam diri Kuroko, pengetahuan baru selalu membuat Kuroko merasa lebih aman dalam perjalanannya ini.

“Oh, Aomine-kun... Memangnya setelah ini Aomine-kun mau kemana?” tanya Kuroko. “Kemarin-kemarin Aomine-kun bilang bahwa ia adalah petualang...”

“Ah...” Aomine terlihat sedang berpikir keras untuk jawaban ata pertanyaan Kuroko. “Kurasa sekarang aku akan pergi ke ibukota. Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak kembali,” kata Aomine.

“Dan di ibukota juga ada yang sedang menungguku...” Aomine melanjutkan, suara lebih kecil dan pipi merona. Meskipun rona di pipinya tak dapat dilihat terlalu jelas karena warna kulitnya yang gelap.

Kalimat itu membuat Kuroko penasaran.

“Kekasih?” Kuroko mencoba menebak. Mata Aomine membulat dan mulutnya terbuka, seperti ingin menyangkal namun tidak tahu menyangkal dengan apa. “Aku benar?”

“Ya... kekasihku sedang menungguku disana. Dia itu punya wajah seperti model, jadi aku khawatir kalau ada laki-laki yang menggodanya,” kata Aomine sembari menggaruk tenguk lehernya, senyum mengembang di wajahnya ketika ia menyebut kekasihnya.

Melihat senyum Aomine, senyuman juga menghiasi wajah kalem Kuroko. “Aku yakin itu tidak akan terjadi, Aomine-kun. Kalau kekasihmu mau menunggumu, tidak mungkin ia akan berpaling pada pria lain.”

“Tetsu...” Aomine terdengar terkejutsebelum ia tersenyum lebih lebar, menyeringai. “Tentu saja!” kata Aomine. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkan tinjunya ke depan, yang disambut dengan kepalan tangan Kuroko, beradu tinju.

Dua hari setelah itu dan Kuroko sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Aomine dan Kuroko memulai perjalanan keesokan harinya karena ketika Kuroko pulih, Aomine langsung tertidur selama empat belas jam, menggantikan hari-hari dimana Aomine tidak tidur semalaman menjaga Kuroko.

Kuroko maklum,

Dan ia mungkin sedikit tertawa dalam hati.

Kuroko dan Aomine mulai berjalan menuju ibukota bersama. Dan melihat kenyataanya, keberadaan Aomine menemani Kuroko sangatlah membantu. Mereka selalu membantu, jika Aomine mencari bahan makanan maka Kuroko akan memasak. Jika Kuroko tidur maka Aomine akan menjaga daerah mereka tidur agar aman dari binatang buas. Hal itu juga berlaku pada Kuroko.

“Jangan tertipu warna buah yang cerah atau baunya. Seperti contohnya, buah dari pohon ini terlihat normal, tapi di dalamnya ada racun yang dapat membuat mulutmu tidak bisa bergerak. Yang ini juga efeknya langsung terasa ketika kau mengunyahnya, jadi hati-hati.” Aomine menjelaskan, tangannya menunjuk ke arah satu pohon berbuah yang sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya.

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya melihat bahwa buah tersebut itu tidak beracun?” tanya Kuroko.

“Aku memakai cairan ini,” kata Aomine dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi cairan bening. “Aku membelinya dari para pedagang yang berkelana, harganya tidak terlalu mahal dan memang dapat membuat kita tahu apa buah yang ingin kita makan beracun atau tidak.”

Aomine beranjak dan pergi memetik buah yang ia jelaskan sebagai beracun, lalu ia memetik juga buah yang berasal dari pohon tidak jauh dari sana. Kembali memegang kedua buah tersebut, ia mulai mempraktekan apa yang ia jelaskan. Ia meneteskan cairan bening itu ke masing-masing buah, dan tak lama kemudian buah yang Aomine jelaskan sebagai beracun berubah warna menjadi hijau.

“Jika beracun, buah akan berubah warna. Jika tidak beracun, buah tidak akan berubah warna.”

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Aomine memberinya sebotol cairan bening itu dan Kuroko langsung menyimpannya di pinggangnya.

Ketika Aomine mulai bosan dengan sayuran dan buah, ia mengajarkan Kuroko cara berburu hewan. Cara menangkap kelinci dengan perangkap sederhana atau memburu rusa dengan perangkap melibatkan hewan lain yang dijadikan korban. Awalnya Kuroko kaku, tidak bisa berburu dengan benar.

“Tetsu, bukan seperti itu! Kau terlalu lemah, bahumu tidak stabil! Selaraskan nafasmu dan fokus!”

Raut wajah Kuroko berubah mendengar sindiran ‘lemah’ dari mulut Aomine namun ia tetap mengikuti arahannya, meskipun Kuroko tidak dapat mengikutinya dengan sempurna. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai bisa, dan berhasil memburu meskipun gerakannya tidak seperti Aomine.

Malam itu, mereka makan daging kelinci yang diburu oleh Kuroko dan dua kelinci lain yang dibawa oleh Aomine. Aomine tertidur dan Kuroko berkeliling sebentar untuk memastikan daerah mereka aman. Seperti sebelumnya, Kuroko menggambar sebuah lingkaran rumus besar dengan setangkai ranting. Mengandalkan tanah untuk menjadi medium lingkarannya.

Satu lingkaran besar, dua lingkaran kecil didalamnya.

Kuroko tidur di sebelah Aomine.

Satu kesalahan Kuroko,

Ia meninggalkan perapian menyala.

Selain berbahaya karena jika api tersebut membesar, mereka bisa ikut terbakar didalamnya, perapian juga dapat menarik perhatian hewan-hewan buas, monster-monster buas. Tertarik oleh cahaya yang diedarkan atau oleh cahaya yang terang di gelapnya malam atau malah keduanya.

Malam ini, yang datang adalah monster yang dipenuhi oleh rasa ingin tahu.

Tetap buas, tentunya.

Matanya yang tajam terpaku ke nyala api dan mendekatinya. Auranya suram, niat buruk tercampur didalamnya. Ketika ia cukup dekat, ia melihat seorang pemuda tertidur di dekat api. Ia juga melihat tas penuh miliknya, berisi barang-barang yang mungkin bisa dijual, pikirnya. Kembali, pikirannya yang licik berputar menghasilkan ide. Ia berbalik dan berlari menuju kawanannya yang sudah menunggu dirinya.

Ia menunjuk kearah api, menceritakan ada pemuda tertidur di dekat sana. Tanpa pengawalan, tak berdaya, sendirian. Ini bisa menjadi kesempatan yang bagus, katanya. Teman-temannya mengangguk-angguk selagi mendengar penjelasan dia. Setuju ketika ia mengusulkan untuk menyergap sang pemuda yang tertidur.

Mereka berembuk, mendiskusikan apa saja hal yang harus mereka lakukan. Setelah mencapai pada keputusan, mereka bergerak bersama. Berhati-hati dan penuh kalkulasi, menuju mangsa mereka. Setelah cukup dekat, mereka meelihat kearah Aomine tertidur dengan lelap, dengan tangannya dijadikan sanggaan untuk kepalanya, dia tidur terlentang.

Segerombol monster berkulit manusia itu mulai menyebar, memerangkap Aomine. Salah satu dari mereka mulai berjalan lebih dekat, belati di tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba ia menaikkan kecepatannya, berlari ke arah Aomine. Target terkunci, ia sesegera mungkin mengayunkan belatinya.

Sebelum ia menyadarinya, tubuhnya sudah terbaring di atas tanah dengan posisi yang tidak normal, kakinya terlipat seperti sedang bersimpuh dan . Beberapa meter dari tubuh Aomine yang tertidur.

Tubuhnya lumpuh. Ia tak dapat merasakaan tubuhnya, komando otak atas saraf-saraf motorik tak dapat bekerja. Seperti disengat listrik, ia terkulai tak berdaya. Teman-temannya yang melihat itu otomatis berhambur ke arah sang kawan yang terjatuh. Terkejut atas perubahan keadaan yang tiba-tiba.

Kuroko berdiri di belakang mereka, memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Kuroko menyadari bahwa mereka belum menyadari keberadaannya. Memanfaatkan hal itu, ia mulai berjalan ke belakang, berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak benda apapun yang dapat membuat suara. Namun sepertinya ke hati-hatian Kuroko tidak membuahkan hasil karena Kuroko menabrak seseorang dibelakang.

Satu kawan mereka yang tidak bergerak dari posisinya, yang meskipun tidak menyadari Kuroko dapat menemukannya.

Karena Kuroko menabraknya.

Setelah itu waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat. Kuroko dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap akan hantaman yang akan diterima bagian depan tubuhnya karena sang musuh mengangkat sikutnya dan menyikut Kuroko. Kuroko terjengkal kebelakang, menimbulkan suara hantaman yang terdengar oleh kawanan musuh yang lain.

Musuh mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko sekarang.

Terjatuh selama beberapa detik membuat pikirannya kabur, dan beberapa detik kemudian juga ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah terjatuh. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengaktifkan lingkaran rumus besar miliknya, menggambarkan sebuah lingkaran pemicu yang dapat mengontrol satu lingkaran besar itu.

Efeknya langsung terasa, musuh-musuh yang ada di dalam lingkaran terjatuh seketika. Tubuh mereka lumpuh.

Namun musuh yang ada di belakang Kuroko tidak masuk dalam jarak lingkaran Kuroko dan dengan cepat ia mencekik Kuroko dari belakang.

Tekanan tiba-tiba di daerah tenggorokannya membuat Kuroko berteriak, dengan suara yang keluar selama beberapa detik sebelum suara tersebut menghilang terhalang tekanan di pita suaranya. Cekikan itu membuat Kuroko tak bisa bernafas dan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara, Kuroko mulai meronta. Ia menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya, tangan mendorong agar cekikan tersebut bisa lepas.

Namun tinggi badan dan massa tubuh Kuroko kalah oleh musuhnya tersebut.

Musuhnya dapat mengangkat tubuh Kuroko, meninggalkan kakinya tanpa tumpuan apapun. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kuroko meronta kembali. Kini kakinya mulai menendang, tangannya mendorong, namun hasilnya nihil. Sang musuh malah memperkuat cengkraman tangannya pada leher Kuroko.

Kepalanya mulai pusing, kurangnya oksigen yang masuk ke otak membuat kepala Kuroko berputar. Penglihatannya mulai memburam, seperti waktu tubuhnya lumpuh karena buah waktu itu. Perbedaannya adalah hal ini lebih menyakitkan. Kuroko bisa merasakan kulit lehernya yang ditarik secara paksa mulai terluka, mungkin akan terlihat bekas jari musuh di lehernya.

Sebelum Kuroko sampai kehilangan kesadaran, dorongan yang kuat dari pinggir musuh membuat mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan.

Dorongan tiba-tiba yang mengejutkan itu membuat musuh lengah dan melepaskan jari-jarinya dari leher Kuroko. Ia segera merangkak ke arah yang berlawanan dari musuh, terbatuk-batuk dan juga lega karena masuknya kembali udara kedalam tubuhnya. Setelah ia mulai tenang, ia mencari wujud yang mendorong musuh, menyelamatkannya.

Yang Kuroko lihat adalah seekor harimau.

Ganas dan bertaring tajam, matanya buas, seolah menandakan bahwa ialah yang paling hebat, yang paling berkuasa. Harimau tersebut mulai membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan bagian tubuh kebawah musuh kedalam mulutnya sebelum melemparnya ke tengah-tengah lingkaran Kuroko yang masih aktif.

Musuh lumpuh seketika.

Kuroko bertanya-tanya akan kehadiran harimau ini. Akankah harimau yang buas dan teritorial itu membantu manusia?

Kuroko mendapatkan jawabannya langsung ketika harimau itu berubah bentuk menjadi seorang manusia berkulit gelap dan bermata biru tua yang Kuroko kenal.

“A... Aomine-kun?”

Kuroko terdiam, kaget melihat Aomine yang baru saja berubah dari sosok harimau menjadi manusia. Seorang _shapeshifter_. Kuroko pernah membacanya dalam buku yang ada di gudang rumahnya namun ini adalah pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat langsung oleh kedua matanya sendiri.

Aomine sendiri hanya menghela nafas dan menggaruk tenguk lehernya. Menutup matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya, berfikir keras. Mereka terdiam seperti itu selama satu menit, tidak ada seorang yang membuka mulutnya.

Oleh karena itu Kuroko mengambil inisiatif.

“Aomine-kun...” Kalimat yang sama dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Kuroko sebelumnya. Kuroko merasa bodoh mengulangi kalimat yang sama. Merasa bodoh karena terlalu _terpukau_ melihat Aomine.

“Haaahh, ya... begitulah...”

Kalimat Aomine tidak menjelaskan apapun.

Kuroko merasa sedikit lebih baik karena masih ada orang yang mampu mengatakan hal yang lebih bodoh daripadanya. Kuroko bertanya-tanya mengapa ia masih dapat memikirkan hal seperti ini ketika keadaan sedang tidak mendukung. Satu kata, canggung.

“Jadi...” Kuroko memulai. “Kau adalah seorang _shapeshifter_ Aomine-kun?”

Aomine mengangguk. “Dan kau adalah seorang... _Alchemist_?”

Kuroko mengangguk.

Keadaan menjadi canggung kembali. Ketika Kuroko berdiri, Aomine langsung berdiri dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis dan matanya melihat apapun yang bukan bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko menganggap Aomine sedang gugup. Mungkin Aomine sendiri tidak ingin identitasnya sebagai seorang manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi hewan diketahui orang lain.

Kuroko maklum dan ia menjulurkan tangannya, meminta sebuah jabat tangan sebelum berkata, “Kalau begitu mari kita berkenalan lagi, Aomine-kun. Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang ahli alkimia. Maaf aku tidak memberitahu hal ini kepadamu sebelumnya.”

“Aomine Daiki, pengembara yang juga adalah seorang _shapeshifter_. Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak memberitahu mu soal identitasku. Senang berkenalan kembali denganmu, Tetsu!” Aomine menjabat tangan Kuroko dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Kuroko juga tersenyum melihat itu.

“Lalu... Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?” tanya Aomine melirik sekumpulan penjahat yang lumpuh di dalam lingkaran Kuroko. “Aku tidak bisa berjalan kedalam lingkaran itu... kan?” Aomine tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

“Aku akan membuat sebuah jeruji kayu. Aomine-kun tunggu disini, kalau ikut kedalam nanti akan lumpuh juga. Hanya aku sebagai orang yang membuat lingkaran ini yang tidak akan terpengaruh,” kata Kuroko, menjelaskan. Aomine mengangguk.

Kuroko mulai membuat lingkaran rumus lagi, lingkaran yang cukup besar dan mencakup semua tubuh musuh. Selesai menggambarkannya, Kuroko berjalan kembali ke tempat Aomine berdiri dan membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil disana, lingkaran pemicu. Kuroko mengaktifkannya dan sebuah jeruji kayu mulai terbentuk dari dalam tanah.

Kayu-kayu yang muncul dari tanah itu mulai membentuk dirinya sendiri. Satu kayu menyambung dengan kayu yang lain, lalu menyambung dengan yang lain dan hal ini terus menerus terulang hingga sebuah jeruji kayu yang kuat dan kokoh terbentuk, memerangkap penjahat itu didalamnya.

Aomine mulai bertepuk tangan dengan pelan, membuat Kuroko bertanya-tanya mengapa Aomine bertepuk tangan.

“Aku belum pernah lihat alkimia seperti itu dengan mataku sendiri sebelumnya,” kata Aomine. “Kamu hebat, Tetsu!”

Ini adalah kali pertama Kuroko dipuji oleh orang lain.

“Terima kasih Aomine-kun, tapi aku juga masih harus banyak belajar,” ujar Kuroko, membungkuk.

“Sama-sama!” jawab Aomine. Tangannya mendarat diatas kepala Kuroko dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sikap yang sangat natural. Kuroko membiarkan rambutnya diacak oleh Aomine sebelum tangan Aomine sendiri melepaskan diri dari rambutnya.

“Ra... rambutmu acak-acakan sekali Tetsu! Seperti rambut bangun tidurmu!” kata Aomine. Ia bermaksud menahan tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya namun aksi itu hampir tidak berguna karena tawa yang dikeluarkan Aomine terbilang keras.

“Diamlah Aomine-kun, ini terjadi karenamu,” kata Kuroko. Wajahnya datar namun Aomine bisa melihat mulut Kuroko yang sedikit moncong kedepan. Kuroko manyun. Melihat hal itu Aomine tersenyum lebih lebar dan tertawa untuk beberapa saat sebelum benar-benar berhenti.

“Hahahaha... Iya iya... Aku mengerti,” kata Aomine. Namun, tindakan Aomine yang kembali mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko bertolak belakang dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Kuroko menghela nafas namun membiarkan Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Mereka kembali tertawa ketika melihat rambut Kuroko setelah Aomine melepaskannya untuk yang kedua kali.

Selesai tertawa, mereka kembali mendiskusikan apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan penjahat-penjahat yang telah mereka tangkap. Kuroko mengusulkan untuk membawa mereka ke kota dan memberi mereka kepada pihak yang berwajib, Aomine mengusulkan untuk meninggalkan saja mereka disini. Cepat atau lambat, akan ada orang lain yang menemukan mereka atau mereka mati kelaparan duluan, atau keduanya, kata Aomine.

Kuroko menolak usul Aomine. Tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Aomine menolak usul Kuroko. Terlalu baik dan mereka harus singgah dan memperjauh diri mereka dari tujuan utama, ibukota.

Mereka akhirnya setuju akan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Para penjahat itu akan ditinggal disini, seperti usul Aomine, namun Kuroko dan Aomine harus meninggalkan makanan dan air yang cukup untuk seminggu, agar mereka tidak mati kelaparan atau kehausan. Aomine menarik sebuah tas lonjong dari tanah, di sebelah tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah senapan berisi peluru lalu menembakannya dua kali keatas, sebagai pertanda kepada orang-orang berwenang terdekat untuk cepat datang kemari dan orang awam untuk menjauh.

Meskipun bukan pihak berwajib yang melihat atau mendengar, pastilah orang awam melaporkannya. Paling lambat, seminggu seharusnya mereka sudah menemukan kawanan penjahat itu. Untuk jeruji kayu, Kuroko sudah meninggalkan kuncinya di dekat jeruji namun cukup jauh dari raihan tangan orang-orang di dalam jeruji.

Kuroko bertanya soal senapan yang dimiliki Aomine.

“Ah, senapan? Itubarang pusaka milik keluarga. Pelurunya aku beli sendiri sih,” jawab Aomine santai. Kuroko berfikir untuk apa Aomine membawa barang pusaka seperti itu, namun Kuroko mengingat bahwa banyak orang menganggap barang pusaka keluarga sebagai jimat keberuntungan.

Selesai dengan persiapan untuk para penjahat, Aomine dan Kuroko kembali memulai perjalanannya.

Di sepanjang perjalanannya, Aomine dan Kuroko dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. Kali ini tidak ada yang disembunyikan, Kuroko dapat langsung menggambar lingkaran rumus sebelum Aomine tidur dan tak perlu takut Aomine menyadari dan mempertanyakan gambaran aneh di tanah tempat mereka tidur.

Sedangkan Aomine bisa berburu lebih cepat. Berubah menjadi harimau dan kembali dengan membawa daging hasil buruan dua kali lipat. Terkadang jika malam di hutan terlalu dingin, Aomine dapat berubah dan bahkan membiarkan Kuroko tidur lebih dekat dengannya agar bisa lebih hangat.

Dengan dinamika seperti itu, sebulan kemudian mereka sampai di ibukota dengan selamat. Terhitung cepat, karena beberapa kali, Aomine berubah menjadi harimau dan membiarkan Kuroko naik di punggungnya selagi ia berlari menyusuri hutan. Aomine melakukan itu hanya karena tertantang Kuroko ketika Kuroko bertanya seberapa cepat Aomine bisa berlari di wujud harimaunya.

Hasilnya membuat mereka sampai lebih cepat, karena setelah itu Kuroko beberapa kali meminta Aomine untuk membiarkan dirinya duduk di punggung Aomine versi harimau, agar mereka bisa lebih cepat sampai ke ibukota. Aomine menurut.

Kuroko ibarat seorang _ringleader_ sirkus berjalan.

“Ibukota masih belum berubah ternyata,” gumam Aomine, melihat ramainya ibukota.

Ibukota jauh melebihi perkiraan Kuroko. Banyak orang lalu lalang dan menubruk satu sama lain. Jalanan penuh dengan pejalan kaki juga kuda atau bahkan kereta kuda. Bising bukan main, karena banyak pedagang duduk di pinggir jalan dan berteriak-teriak menjual dagangan mereka. Di sudut jalan juga banyak orang berkerumun melihat penyanyi jalanan bernyanyi di samping pengiringnya.

Kuroko terdiam melihat banyaknya orang yang seakan dapat menelan eksistensinya jika ia masuk dalam kerumunan itu. Peluh membasahi dahi Kuroko dan ia segera menyekanya. Aomine yang melihat hal itu teringat bahwa beberapa jam lagi hari sudah mulai senja dan malam akan segera tiba.

“Tetsu, bagaimana kalau kau menginap dirumahku? Harga hotel sangat mahal permalam dan aku yakin Dia juga tidak akan keberatan.” Aomine sudah menarik tangan Kuroko ke arah rumahnya.

“Tidak usah, Aomine-kun. Apa ‘Dia’ yang dimaksud Aomine-kun kekasihmu? Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu apalagi kekasihmu.”

“Heh, apanya yang mengganggu? Masih jauh lebih merepotkan mengurusmu waktu kita pertama bertemu.” Aomine memicingkan matanya dan kembali tersenyum dengan lebar.

Kuroko tak bisa menolak Aomine.

“Kalau begitu... baiklah. Akan ku ambil tawaranmu, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko melepaskan tangannya dari Aomine yang menariknya dan berjaan di sebelah Aomine. Mereka kembali berjalan selama tiga jam, dengan berhenti sebentar di tempat makan.

Daerah tempat Aomine tinggal jauh berbeda dari ramainya kota. Meskipun letaknya tetap di ibukota, tetapi daerah ini seperti memiliki udara yang berbeda. Tidak seramai kota dan ketika para pejalan kaki lewat, mereka menyapa satu sama lain.Tanpa melihat apa orang itu adalah orang asing atau penduduk setempat. Orang-orangnya sangat ramah dan murah senyum.

Beberapa ibu-ibu yang berjalan menggendong anak mengenal Aomine ketika ia lewat dan menyapa ibu-ibu itu menyapa Aomine dan Kuroko. Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk berbincang dan Kuroko terkagum melihat Aomine yang dapat membaur dengan ibu-ibu itu ketika mereka baru mengobrol beberapa menit yang lalu.

Selesai berbincang, Aomine pamit kepada mereka. Kuroko juga pamit dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju rumah Aomine. Perjalanan mereka hening namun bukan jenis hening yang Kuroko tidak suka. Hening yang terasa nyaman. Tidak lama, mereka sampai di rumah milik Aomine.

Bukan rumah yang megah maupun tua. Rumah minimalis yang tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu kecil. Rumah tersebut memiliki dua tingkat, terlihat bisa ditinggali empat sampai lima orang. Ukurannya tidak jauh berbeda dari rumah milik keluarga Kuroko yang sekarang sudah hilang entah kemana.

Kaki Aomine berlari menuju rumahnya, membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci dan berteriak, “Kise, Aku pulang!”

Tidak ada jawaban.

“Kise?”

Hening.

Aomine membanting pintu dan lari kedalam rumah. Membuka pintu tiap ruangan dan membantingnya ketika ia tidak melihat figur yang ia sebut sebagai ‘Kise’ dan naik ke atas, mulai mencari di ruangan-ruangan lantai dua.Tidak lama kemudian, Aomine kembali keluar rumah dengan air muka yang pucat.

“Maaf Tetsu. Mungkin kau tidak bisa menginap malam ini.” Aomine membuang muka, memalingkan wajahnya.

“Ada apa Aomine-kun? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada ‘Kise’ yang kau sebut ini?”

“Kise... Hilang. Aku akan mencarinya sekarang.”Aomine bergerak dengan cepat, mulai berlari. Kuroko refleks mengikuti.

“Aomine-kun! Tidak ada gunanya kita mencari secara acak. Pertama-tama harus mencari petunjuk!”

Aomine tiba-tiba berhenti.

Kuroko yang berlari mengikuti Aomine di belakang berhasil berhenti beberapa senti sebelum ia menabrak punggung Aomine.

“Aomine-kun?”

“Itu dia!” Aomine berbalik dan mencengkram kedua lengan Kuroko. “Tetsu, kau jenius! Ada orang yang dapat mencari Kise dengan cepat!”

“Siapa itu, Aomine-kun?”

“Namanya Midorima, ia seorang s _eer_. Ia mampu melihat apapun. Ia pasti dapat melihat keberadaan Kise!”

Aomine langsung berbalik arah namun bukan berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Kuroko mengikuti Aomine sampai mereka sampai di sebuah rumah. Rumah yang biasa saja, menurut Kuroko. Apa orang yang Aomine sebut dapat mengetahui keberadaan Kise ada disini?

Aomine tidak mengetuk pintu dan ia hampir membanting pintu tersebut. Ia langsung masuk kedalam dan memasuki salah satu ruangan yang paling dekat dengan pintu.

“Midorima!” Aomine berteriak, menghentakan kakinya dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Tidak perlu mencari jauh-jauh, orang yang sepertinya Aomine cari sedang duduk membaca di ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki.

“Aomine!” Pemuda dengan rambut hijau dan wajah berbingkai kacamata berdiri. “Kalau masuk ke rumah orang ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu! Jaga tata krama mu, apalagi di rumah orang. Jangan teriak-teriak juga!”

Aomine mengorek kupingnya. “Diamlah, Midorima. Kau bukan ibuku,” kata Aomine yang sama sekali tidak terlihat berniat mendengarkan kata-kata Midorima. “Yang lebih penting, Kise hilang!”

“Hilang?” tanya Midorima. “Tolong beri penjelasan yang lebih spesifik, Aomine.” Raut wajah Midorima tidak berubah namun suaranya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang tak terlihat di mukanya.

“Rumahku berantakan dan dari semua ruangan,kamar kami sangat berantakan. Kaca-kaca dipecahkanbahkan bulu-bulu pengisi bantal berserakan di lantai. Ini jelas-jelas tindak penculikan! Kise sangat suka dengan rumah dan segala _furniture_ yang ia pilih sendiri itu, Aomine menjelaskan panjang lebar, semakin ia berbicara, nadanya semakin tinggi. “Tidak mungkin ia mau pergi dari rumah itu dengan kemauannya sendiri namun membiarkan rumah berantakan seperti itu!” Aomine berteriak. Kuroko menepuk lengan Aomine beberapa kali untuk membuatnya berhenti berteriak.

Aomine berhenti dan menarik nafasnya, terengah.

Midorima memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya sebelum ia berkata, “Tenangkan dirimu Aomine. Aku akan coba mencari Kise dengan kekuatanku. Hari sudah gelap, pulanglah. Besok kau bisa kesini dan mungkin aku sudah selesai mencarinya.”

“Tidak bisakah kau mencarinya sekarang? Aku harus mencari Kise secepatnya!”

“Aku akan mulai sekarang, Aomine. Mencari satu orang dalam planet ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan! Bersabarlah.”

Aomine menggerutu dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sampai di kediaman Midorima, Kuroko angkat bicara. “Kami akan menunggu, Midorima-kun.”

Midorima hampir terjengkal kebelakang mendengar suara Kuroko.

“K... kau... Siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?” tanya Midorima. Kakinya berjalan ke belakang, menjauhi Kuroko.

“Sekarang siapa yang tidak sopan? Kau baru saja berlaku tidak sopan kepada seorang tamu,” cibir Aomine. Midorima memberinya tatapan nanar namun Aomine tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan ke arah Kuroko.

“Midorima, ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku bertemu Tetsu diperjalanan ke ibukota di hutan. Tetsu, dia Midorima Shintarou. _Seer_ yang aku ceritakan tadi.”

Kuroko berjalan ke arah Kuroko dan membungkuk, “Salam kenal, Midorima-kun.”

“Salam kenal juga, Kuroko.” Kuroko menegakkan punggungnya dan berjabat tangan dengan Midorima. “Apa Kuroko adalah marga keluargamu?”

“Iya.”

“Kuroko...” Nada Midorima terdengar seperti orang yang sedang bergumam, berfikir keras.

“Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang keluargaku?” tanya Kuroko.

“Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa,” jawab Midorima. Ia berjalan ke arah Aomine dan menepuk pundaknya. “Jika rumahmu masih berantakan karena penculik Kise kau boleh tidur di sini. Aku masih memiliki beberapa kamar kosong,” tawar Midorima.

“Benarkah!? _Thank you_ , Midorima!”

“A... aku hanya kasihan jika penculik Kise datang kembali ke rumahmu dan menyerangmu!” Midorima membelakangi Aomine dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

...

...

“Ah, dia memang orang yang seperti ini. Jangan hiraukan dia, Tetsu.”

“Aomine!”

“Baik, Aomine-kun.”

“Kuroko!”

“Aku lapar, ayo kita ambil makanan di dapur. Kulkas Midorima biasanya penuh dengan makanan,” kata Aomine, tangannya menarik Kuroko ke arah dapur.

“Jangan mengambil makanan orang seenaknya saja, Aomine!”

“Diamlah, setiap aku menginap disini aku selalu mengambil makanan dari kulkasmu tiap tengah malam.”

“Apa? Kembali kau kesini, Aomine! Jangan-” Suara Midorima perlahan menghilang semakin jauh mereka berjalan. Sampai di dapur, Aomine meraih satu lembar roti dan memakannya.

“Midorima tidak akan keluar dari ruangan itu selama ia menggunakan kekuatannya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu sekarang.” Kuroko mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Aomine.Ia menyodorkan roti ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko mengambilnya dan memakannya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Aomine berjalan ke kamar-kamar yang kosong. Sebelum masuk kedalam kamar kosong yang ia pilih, Aomine menunjuk ke kamar sebelah yang bisa Kuroko pakai. Keduanya mengucapkan selamat malam dan tidur hingga pagi.

Yang pertama terbangun adalah Aomine, dibangunkan oleh Midorima. Aomine menggosok matanya dan menguap ketika Midorima berkata, “Aku menemukan keberadaan Kise.”

Aomine mengejapkan matanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum dirinya dapat memproses kata-kata Midorima. “Apa? Kise sudah ditemukan? Dimana ia? Kise ada dimana?” tanya Aomine. Kemudian ia lari keluar dan berteriak didepan kamar Kuroko, “Tetsu! Kise sudah ditemukan!”

Beberapa detik Aomine menunggu dan Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya.

“Kau berisik sekali, Aomine-kun.”

“Midorima sudah mengetahui keberadaan Kise!” Ia menarik tangan Kuroko dan menyeretnya masuk ke kamar Aomine. Midorima masih berdiri menunggu disitu. “Katakan dimana Kise, Midorima.”

“Ia ada di sebuah warung teh,” kata Midorima..

“Hah?” timpal Aomine.

“Aku belum selesai menjelaskan. Warung teh ini terlihat seperti warung teh biasa, namun pada kenyataannya, ruang bawah tanah warung teh ini adalah tempat jual beli manusia. Millik Haizaki Shougo.”

“Haizaki Shougo... Cih, orang itu masih belum berubah dari dulu,” gumam Aomine.

“Kau mengenalnya, Aomine-kun?” tanya Kuroko yang mendengar gumaman Aomine.

“Dia musuh Kise dari dulu. Ia pernah dikalahkan sekali oleh Kise, namun ia tidak pernah menyerah untuk balas dendam. Sampai sekarang...” Mereka semua terdiam mendengar cerita Aomine, sebelum Midorima berjalan pergi dan kembali setelah beberapa menit.

“Ini,” kata Midorima, menyodorkan sebuah peta kepada Aomine. “Aku sudah menandakan tempat dimana Kise berada. Jemputlah dia sekarang.”

Aomine mengangguk dan mulai berjalan pergi sebelum suara Midorima menghentikannya.

“Tunggu, kembali kesini,” kata Midorima.

“Ayolah Midorima, aku harus menyelamatkan Kise secepatnya!”

“Mandi. Sudah berapa hari kalian tidak mandi dengan benar? Kalian ke ibukota melewati hutan kan? Aku berani bertaruh kalau kalian mungkin hanya mandi tiga kali dalam sebulan.”

Aomine menggaruk tenguk lehernya.

Kuroko membuang muka.

“Masuklah ke kamar mandi. Mandi tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama.”

“Baik ibu...” kata Aomine sarkas.

“Aku bukan ibumu!”

Aomine berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di ruangan lain karena kamar mandi disana sudah dimasuki Kuroko yang entah kapan menyelinap ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Lima menit kemudian, bersih dan perut kenyang oleh sarapan yang dibuat Midorima, Aomine dan Kuroko pergi ke tempat yang ditandai di peta. Tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak memakan waktu yang terlalu lama, menurut Aomine. Meskipun Kuroko menyadari adanya perbedaan definisi ‘jauh’ dan ‘dekat’ Aomine dengan definisinya sendiri, Kuroko baru saja mengetahui bahwa definisi ‘dekat’ milik Aomine adalah berjalan setengah hari ke tempat yang dituju.

Mereka sampai ketika matahari sudah bersinar terik di atas kepala

Warung teh yang dituju lumayan besar dan ramai, penuh pengunjung. Bukan tempat yang berukuran ‘warung’ meskipun nama tempatnya adalah warung teh. Ada yang meminum teh, membaca majalah yang disediakan dan hanya melamun. Setiap orang sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Aomine mengusulkan untuk berbaur dengan banyaknya orang disana dan menyelinap masuk, mencari tangga ke ruang bawah tanah yang dimaksud Midorima dan langsung pergi. Jangan menarik perhatian siapa-siapa, jangan membuat keributan yang tidak perlu.

Kuroko sejutu dengan rencana Aomine.

Mereka mulai menyelinap diantara kerumunan orang-orang, Kuroko melakukannya dengan mudah karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dan Aomine kesulitan berbaur. Setiap orang memperhatikan Aomine yang tidak biasa, kulit gelap dan rambut berwarna biru tua. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berdua masuk kedalam warung teh tersebut.

Kuroko memperhatikan sekitar, Aomine sudah fokus berjalan ke pintu yang bolak-balik dimasuki oleh para pelayan. Tidak ada tangga yang mengarah ke bawah, kemungkinan besar tangga itu ada di balik pintu tersebut. Tetapi sebelum Aomine berjalan lebih jauh menuju pintu khusus pelayan itu, Kuroko menahannya.

“Jangan langsung masuk kesana, Aomine-kun. Kau bisa dicurigai.” Kuroko menunjuk ke sebuah meja kosong dan berjalan menuju meja tersebut, Aomine mengikut di belakang Kuroko. Setelah mereka duduk, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

“Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” tanya pelayan ramah.

“Saya ingin memesan teh hijaunya dua. Lalu maaf, toilet dimana ya? Teman saya ini sudah tidak kuat ingin ke toilet katanya,” kata Kuroko. Mendengar itu, Aomine menatap nanar ke arah Kuroko dan sang pelayan hanya terkikik pelan.

“Dua teh hijau, baik. Untuk toilet, ada di balik pintu khusus pelayan di sana,” kata pelayan, tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu yang tadi Aomine tuju. “Masuk ke dalam dan belok kiri. Toiletnya ada disana. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?”tanya pelayan. Kuroko menendang kaki Aomine, menyadarkannya dan Aomine mengerti rencana Kuroko. Kurang lebih. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu tersebut senormal mungkin. Hanya ketika Aomine sudah ada dibalik pintu, Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan sang pelayan.

“Tidak terima kasih.” Pelayan mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Kuroko duduk menunggu selama beberapa menit sebelum ia juga berdiri dan masuk ke pintu tersebut. Tidak ada yang sadar dia sudah berjalan meninggalkan mejanya.

Dibalik pintu tersebut tidak seramai yang Kuroko bayangkan. Dan dibalik pintu tersebut juga jauh lebih besar daripada kelihatannya. Ia mengikuti saran pelayan tadi, berjalan ke kiri. Ia bertemu Aomine yang menunggunya di depan toilet.

“Aku sudah mencari tapi tangganya tidak ada di sini. Kemungkinan besar ada di belokan ke kanan. Tadi aku melihat ada jalan ke kanan juga ketika aku masuk ke daerah khusus pelayan ini.”

Kuroko mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju belokan yang dilihat Aomine. Kembali mereka berdiri di depan pintu yang mereka masuki dan mereka berjalan lurus. Di ujung jalan itu tidak ada tangga, namun ada pintu yang terkunci. Aomine sudah bersiap akan mendobrak pintu tersebut, namun Kuroko menghentikannya.

Ia menggambar rumus alkimia di daerahgagang pintu dan menggambar lingkaran lagi di kakinya. Lingkaran itu bersinar dan sebuah kunci keluar dari lubang kunci pintu tersebut. Lingkarannya menghilang dan Kuroko memutar kunci itu, pintu terbuka.

Ruangan didalamnya gelap, tidak ada tangga yang terlihat. Ruangan itu hanyalah berisi tumpukan kardus-kardus. Gudang.

Aomine terlihat kesal, menendang kardus-kardus yang ada diruangan itu. Dengan cepat Kuroko berusaha menghentikan Aomine. Mengingatkannya bahwa sekarang ini mereka sedang ada di tempat musuh. Ketika menenangkan Aomine, Kuroko hampir tersandung sesuatu di lantai. Kuroko mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya hampir tersandung.

Pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Pintu tersebut tidak dikunci dan sudah tua. Ketika Kuroko membuka pintunya ke atas, ia menemukan tangga yang mereka cari. Aomine langsung berjalan kebawah dan Kuroko menutup pintu dari kayu yang sudah lapuk tersebut. Tangga itu cukup panjang, cukup dalam ke bawah tanah. Tidak ada cahaya atau penerangan yang cukup ketika mereka menyusuri tangga tersebut, namun mereka menemui cahaya ketika mereka sudah diujung tangga.

Di bawah tanah sangatlah luas. Ada beberapa pintu yang tertutup dan dari sana juga terdengar suara yang samar-samar terdengar seperti suara manusia dan bunyi benda keras dijatuhkan ke tanah. Kuroko mencoba mengintip isi ruangan dari salah satu pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Didalamnya adalah beberapa perempuan disekap dibalik jeruji besi. Ada dua pria kekar yang menjaga agar perempuan perempuan itu tidak ada yang mencoba kabur. Jahat.

Dari belakangnya, Aomine sudah menggretakan giginya. Amarah mulai meluap dan ia berubah menjadi harimau, masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menyerang dua pria yang berjaga disitu. Kuroko tidak protes dan mulai membuka jeruji tersebut dengan alkimia. Para perempuan yang melihat Aomine diam seribu bahasa, di mata mereka muncul harapan.

Aomine berhasil mengalahkan kedua pria itu, Kuroko berhasil membuka kunci jeruji besi tersebut.

“Oi, kalian semua cepatlah kabur dari sini,” kata Aomine setelah ia berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Mereka mengangguk dengan cepat dan satu per satu mulai berlari keluar. Baru berlari beberapa langkah, mereka berhenti. Aomine dan Kuroko dengan sigap langsung menghampiri para perempuan, melihat pintu semua ruangan telah terbuka dan semua penjaga didalamnya keluar untuk memeriksa keributan di ruangan yang Aomine dan Kuroko sedang tempati.

Tanpa perlu diberi tahu keadaan sekarang, pasti semua orang sudah mengerti. Musuh ada duabelas orang, Aomine dan Kuroko sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

Aomine kembali berubah menjadi harimau dan menyerang para penjaga. Melihat para penjaga yang sibuk dengan Aomine, Kuroko menggambar sebuah lingkaran rumus besar yang melingkari para penjaga. Masuk ke tengah untuk menggambar bagian dalam lingkaran tersebut sambil menghindari tubuh para penjaga. Mereka masih belum menyadari keberadaan Kuroko.

Ketika Kuroko selesai menggambar lingkarannya, ia dengan cepat menggambar satu lingkaran lagi dibawah kakinya dan berteriak, “Mundur, Aomine-kun!”

Secara insting, Aomine langsung keluar dari jangkauan lingkaran milik Kuroko dan lingkaran tersebut aktif. Seperti di hutan waktu itu, para penjaga langsung lumpuh seketika. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai tumbang dan tidak terlalu lama kemudian, semua penjaga disitu pingsan.

Kuroko sendiri merasakan tenaganya terkuras dengan diaktifkannya lingkaran itu. Ini adalah skala lingkaran paling besar yang ia aktifkan, rasanya seperti seluruh tenaganya disedot dengan cepat. Kuroko tumbang namun tidak kehilangan kesadarannya. Nafasnya terengah dan peluh mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Tubuhnya seperti disengat, meninggalkan perasaan geli yang menyakitkan berkepanjangan.

Melihat itu, Aomine langsung berlari mengitari lingkaran alkimia menuju Kuroko, memeriksa keadaannya.

“Tenanglah Aomine-kun, aku hanya tidak pernah membuat lingkaran sebesar ini sebelumnya. Biarkan aku istirahat beberapa menit dan bantulah orang-orang lain yang disekap keluar dari jeruji mereka,” kata Kuroko tenang. Tujuan mereka kesini adalah untuk menyelamatkan Kise, bukan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya yang ditengah jalan menjadi tidak berguna karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Aomine tetap mengangguk meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan kata-kata Kuroko dan pergi ke tiap ruangan untuk membebaskan orang-orang yang diculik. Kuroko memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, membuka kembali matanya ketika ia merasa ia akan tertidur jika ia menutup matanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit tenaga Kuroko pulih. Ia meminum air yang ia simpan sekaligus membasahi wajahnya. Terdengar Aomine yang memberikan perintah kepada orang-orang yang tadinya disekap untuk pergi dari sini. Untuk naik ke atas dan beri tahu semua orang kejadian yang terjadi di balik warung teh ini. Tak berapa lama, Aomine kembali ke tempat Kuroko terbaring.

“Aku sudah menyuruh mereka pergi dari sini. Aku tidak melihat Kise diantara mereka,” kata Aomine. Kuroko membulatkan matanya dan berusaha berdiri dengan cepat namun Aomine menghentikannya. “Salah satu dari mereka melihat orang yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan Kise yang aku deskripsikan dibawa ke ruangan lain. Ruangan itu ada diujung, kemungkinan besar bersama Haizaki.”

Kuroko menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, kemudian menariknya kembali. “Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun. Ayo kita selamatkan Kise-kun.”

Kembali Aomine meragukan Kuroko namun ia mengangguk. Keduanya mulai berjalan menuju ruangan yang berada diujung. Ruangan dimana Kise disekap. Langkah Aomine semakin cepat semakin mereka mendekati ruangan tersebut, derap kakinya menggema di tempat yang kosong ini.

Sampai didepan pintu, Aomine tidak tanggung-tanggung dan mendobrak pintu tersebut. Di dalamnya hanyalah dua orang dan tidak seperti ruangan lain, ruangan ini  tidak memiliki jeruji besi.

Di dalamnya adalah seorang laki-laki berwajah cantik dengan rambut berwarna kuning keemasan yang diikat dan mulutnya dibekam. Yang satu lagi adalah seorang laki-laki berwajah garang dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu tua yang dikepang ke arah belakang.

“Haizaki...” Aomine menggretak giginya dan mengepal tangannya.

“Aomine Daiki... Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Datang untuk menjemput putri dalam kandang burung?”

“Hah! Putri dalam kandang burung? Jangan bercanda!” Aomine berlari menuju Haizaki dengan tinjunya. Melihat serangan ini datang, Haizaki dapat menangkis serangan Aomine dengan pukulan miliknya sendiri.

Mereka berdua mulai beradu tinju dan tendangan, sesekali terpental dan jatuh bangun. Kuroko yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa Aomine tidak berubah saja menjadi harimau namun semua pertanyaan itu ia dorong ke belakang pikirannya dan memprioritaskan menyelamatkan Kise.

Memanfaatkan Haizaki yang sibuk menghadapi Aomine, Kuroko berlari ke sisi Kise dan mulai memotong tali yang mengikatnya dengan pisau lipat yang ia bawa serta melepas bekap yang membuat Kise tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Kise yang terkejut melihat Kuroko hampir berteriak, namun Kuroko meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kise dan menjaminkan bahwa dia bukanlah musuh, melainkan teman yang kesini untuk menyelamatkan dia. Kise mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Kuroko memotong tali yang mengekang dirinya.

Haizaki, menyadari bahwa ada gerakan dari arah Kise mencoba fokus dan melihat Kuroko sedang mencoba melepaskan Kise. Geram, ia meninggalkan Aomine dan berlari ke arah Kuroko, menendangnya di perut hingga ia terlempar ke ujung ruangan. Kuroko batuk beberapa kali dan ia merasa ingin muntah, perutnya sakit dan perih.

“Aomine kau bajingan...” kata Haizaki.

“Hah, siapa yang bajingan disini!?” Aomine kembali menyerang Haizaki dan keduanya mulai bertarung kembali. “Kau pengecut! Bisanya menculik orang ketika dia sendirian! Kau sudah kalah dari Kise, jangan seenaknya kau mencoba untuk balas dendam, Haizaki!” umpat Aomine.

Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat dan penuh tenaga. Haizaki terlihat sebagai pihak yang akan kalah, tidak bisa membalas pukulan-pukulan Aomine. Aomine mendominasi, pukulan-pukulannya menyudutkan lawannya dan Haizaki tumbang ketika ia disudutkan di tembok tanpa ada jalan keluar, satu pukulan ke perutnya dan Haizaki pingsan.

Ruangan hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara nafas Aomine yang terengah-engah. Tangannya masih terkepal, wajahnya masih memancarkan amarah yang tak terbendung. Ingin rasanya ia melanjutkan memukul Haizaki hingga ia tidak bisa lagi bergerak, ingin ia melanjutkan memukul Haizaki hingga ia berlumurkan darah ditangannya.

Pikiran berbahayanya dihentikan oleh sebuah suara mengatakan, “Aominecchi...”

Mengenali suara itu dengan baik, Aomine langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Kise. Melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya dan memeluk figur dihadapannya dengan erat. Tanpa perlu kata-kata apapun, Kise mengerti dan membalas pelukan Aomine. Mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa detik sebelum Aomine membantu Kise berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kuroko.

“Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Aomine. Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, namun senyuman itu sendiri hilang ketika ia mencoba berdiri dan kembali jatuh terduduk. Ia mengerang dengan suara yang terputus-putus dan memegang perutnya sendiri. Kuroko kembali mencoba berdiri dan kali ini berhasil, meskipun ia harus menopang sebagian besar massa tubuhnya ke tembok disebelahnya.

Aomine langsung berlutut dan menggendong Kuroko. Kuroko memproteskan ketidaksetujuannya namun ia sendiri tidak menolak. Ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berjalan sendiri, ia menyadari hal itu.

Mereka bertiga, Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko yang dibopong Aomine pergi dari ruang bawah tanah itu. Ketika mereka keluar dari pintu ruang bawah tanah, warung teh sudah sepi dan ketika mereka keluar dari pintu khusus pelayan, warung teh sudah dikelilingi polisi setempat. Hari juga sudah berganti malam.

Polisi yang melihat mereka keluar paling akhir menodongkan pistolnya ke arah mereka. Secara spontan, Aomine dan Kise mengangkat tangannya, sedangkan Kuroko sudah hampir hilang kesadaran di punggung Aomine. Salah satu dari korban penculikan berkata kepada polisi untuk jangan menyerang mereka bertiga, karena mereka adalah penyelamat orang-orang yang diculik. Para polisi menurunkan pistolnya dan salah satu paramedis disana menghampiri Aomine, menawarkan untuk membantu Kuroko.

Kuroko diserahkan kepada paramedis dan Kise juga diserahkan kepada paramedis untuk dicek apa Kise terluka atau disiksa. Aomine sendiri mulai diinterograsi oleh polisi yang ada disana. Aomine menceritakan apa yang ia tahu dan hubungannya dengan Haizaki Shougo, dalang dari penculikan yang berujung jual-beli manusia ini. Ia memberitahu bahwa Haizaki ada dibawah tanah, dan Aomine menuntun para polisi turun kebawah.

Kuroko tidak mengingat apapun setelah ia digendong oleh Aomine. Semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh paramedis tentang keadaanya dijawab otomatis, seadanya. Paramedis yang menangani Kuroko membiusnya dan menyambungkan infus dengan tubuhnya. Luka di perutnya diolesi obat luar.

Kuroko merasa pandangannya kabur dan tertidur di mobil paramedis. Kuroko langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk pemulihan lebih lanjut dan Kise juga dibawa untuk pengecekan lebih lanjut. Tidak seperti Kuroko, Kise dapat pulang setelah tidur semalam di rumah sakit. Kuroko tidur selama tiga hari, terbangun di siang hari, Aomine dan Kise duduk disamping kasurnya.

“Selamat pagi, Aomine-kun,” sapa Kuroko. Kuroko bangun dan duduk di kasurnya, Aomine yang sedang melamun terkejut dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kuroko, melihatnya seakan-akan ia adalah alien. Kuroko memetik jarinya didepan wajah Aomine, “Aomine-kun?”

“Ini bukan pagi hari bodoh. Sekarang sudah siang.”

“Aku tidak bodoh.”

Keduanya melihat satu sama lain dan tertawa. Setelah tawa mereka reda, Aomine menarik Kise dan memperkenalkannya. “Tetsu, ini Kise Ryouta. Kise, ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku bertemu dengannya di hutan waktu perjalanan pulang.”

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kise dan membungkuk sebisanya dengan keadaannya yang tidak bisa berdiri. “Salam kenal, Kise-kun. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Kise menilai Kuroko sebelum berjabat tangan. “Salam kenal, Kuroko-kun. Aku Kise Ryouta. Terima kasih telah menjaga Aomine diperjalanannya.”

Kuroko merasa kalimat Kise yang terakhir berisikan sarkas dari nadanya.

“Sama-sama, Kise-kun.”

Butuh dua hari sampai Kuroko pulih dan diizinkan pulang. Dan karena ia belum punya tempat tinggal di ibukota ini, Kuroko menginap di rumah Aomine. Diberikan tempat disebuah kamar kosong disebelah kamar Aomine dan Kise, rumah Aomine sekarang sudah bersih dan tidak berantakan lagi. Tidak seperti waktu itu dimana mereka baru sampai di ibukota. Kuroko mengitari seisi rumah dan memang, rumah ini tidak kotor dan berantakan.

Setelah bertanya pada Aomine, Midorima lah yang membantu sebagian besar bersih-bersih rumah Aomine.

Aomine mengumpat karena Midorima seenaknya masuk kerumahnya dan mulai bersih-bersih tanpa memberitahunya.

Kuroko berterimakasih karena Aomine memiliki teman sebaik Midorima.

Berpikir tentang Midorima membuat Kuroko teringat akan gerak-geriknya yang aneh ketika Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya. Apa Midorima memang tahu sesuatu mengenai Kuroko?

Jalan pikiran Kuroko dipotong oleh Aomine yang mengajaknya makan malam bersama di ruang tengah. Mereka mengobrol dan menceritakan satu sama lain, mendengarkan berbagai hal dari Kise yang Kuroko baru kenal. Bahwa Kise dulunya adalah seorang model dan Aomine adalah orang yang Kise kagumi. Kuroko tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

Mereka berpisah ketika mereka akan tidur. Sama-sama mengucapkan selamat malam, Kuroko masuk kedalam kamarnya, begitu pula dengan Kise dan Aomine yang satu kamar. Kuroko dapat tidur dengan nyenyak malam itu.

Namun sayang,

Sepertinya gangguan memang tidak dapat hilang semudah itu.

Waktu sudah sekitar subuh ketika Kuroko merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya dan Aomine dan Kise. Ia membuat sebuah lingkaran rumus disekitar rumah ini ketika ia berkeliling yang mampu membuatnya merasakan apa saja yang keluar dan masuk rumah.

Yang masuk kerumah ini asing, bukan Aomine ataupun Kise namun bisa dipastikan yang masuk ini adalah manusia. Jumlahnya hanya satu orang.

Tidakkah ini terlalu pagi untuk kedatangan tamu?

Kuroko bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Membuka sedikit dari pintu tersebut, ia mengintip dari celah pintu. Jika orang itu adalah pencuri, pastilah ia akan mencoba mencari keatas karena dibawah tidak ada barang yang cukup berharga.

Prediksi Kuroko benar.

Seorang laki-laki berjalan ke atas. Derap kakinya tidak terlalu terdengar namun bukan berarti sama sekali tak bersuara. Ketika laki-laki itu sampai keatas barulah Kuroko dapat melihat wajahnya. Kuroko mengenali orang itu.

Haizaki Shougo.

Mengapa ia ada disini? Bagaimana ia keluar dari kantor polisi? Apa dia disini untuk balas dendam kepada Aomine?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu Kuroko dorong ke bagian belakang pikirannya. Sekarang adalah saatnya berpikir untuk mengetahui cara mengalahkan Haizaki. Kuroko belum menggambar lingkaran rumus di tempat Haizaki berdiri.

Kuroko berpikir hanya ada satu cara.

Kuroko menunggu momen dimana Haizaki membelakangi Kuroko. Langsung setelah Haizaki membelakanginya, Kuroko berlari dan menubruk Haizaki hingga ia terjatuh dan menindihnya dengan berat badannya. Dengan cepat Kuroko menggambar lingkaran rumus kecil di leher Haizaki dengan darahnya dan ia menjauh dari Haizaki. Kembali masuk ke kamarnya, ia telah menyiapkan lingkaran pemicu yang akan mengaktifkan lingkaran di leher Haizaki. Ketika Kuroko menyentuh lingkaran yang dikamarnya, lingkaran itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan Haizaki kehilangan kesadarannya.

Nafas Kuroko memburu. Mungkin karena adrenalin atau rasa takut. Mungkin karena keduanya.

Kuroko jatuh terduduk, melihat jarinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil selembar tisu dan menekan lukanya, menghentikan darah tersebut. Untuk mengaktifkan lingkaran rumus langsung di tubuh seseorang, Kuroko perlu medium yang lebih kuat. Tinta biasa tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi medium lingkaran rumus Kuroko. Jika medium yang dipakai lemah, bisa saja terjadi malpraktek dan Kuroko bisa saja membunuh targetnya.

Kuroko tidak bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Pilihan selanjutnya adalah menggambar lingkaran rumus tersebut dengan medium terkuat milik Kuroko, darahnya. Tetapi akibatnya, efek lingkaran rumus Kuroko tidak akan menghilang sampai Kuroko sendiri menghapus lingkaran itu dari tubuh Haizaki.

Kuroko menghela nafasnya.

Ia kembali keluar dan membawanya turun ke ruang tengah. Disana, Kuroko mengikat Haizaki dan menutup mulutnya dengan lakban dan membiarkannya duduk di lantai. Kuroko belum menghapus lingkaran rumusnya, belum yakin apakah tali cukup untuk mengekangnya ketika ia bangun. Kuroko tertidur di samping Haizaki di lantai sampai matahari terbit.

Kuroko terbangun untuk kedua kalinya ketika Aomine membangunkannya. Disampingnya, Kise sedang menginspeksi Haizaki yang pingsan dan terikat.

“Jadi, ada apa ini?” tanya Aomine.

“Tadi subuh Haizaki menyelinap masuk kesini. Aku pikir mungkin ia ingin balas dendam kembali, karena tidak mungkin ia bisa keluar dari kantor polisi secepat itu. Aku melumpuhkannya dengan alkimia. Dia tidak mati,” jelas Kuroko.

Aomine dan Kise keduanya hanya bisa terkagum melihat Kuroko. Aomine mengacungkan tinjunya ke depan dan disambut dengan kepalan tangan Kuroko, mereka beradu tinju. Aomine dengan senyumnya yang lebar dan Kuroko dengan senyum kecilnya.

Kise tidak punya kata-kata untuk Kuroko,

Selain ‘hebat’.

“K... Kau hebat sekali, Kurokocchi!” puji Kise.

“-cchi?” Nada Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

“Biarkan dia memanggilmu seperti itu. Ia menambahkan –cchi di akhir nama setiap orang yang ia kagumi,” kata Aomine. Kuroko mengangguk.

Kise membantu Kuroko berdiri dengan senyuman yang lebar disamping Aomine. Kuroko menerima bantuan Kise dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Kise.

Kuroko mandi sebelum ia berganti baju dan turun ke lantai bawah. Dibawah, Aomine dan Kise sudah menunggu Kuroko untuk makan sarapan. Mereka makan sarapan dengan hening sebelum Kuroko memecah keheningan itu.

“Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Aku ingin mengunjungi Midorima-kun sekali lagi.”

Aomine dan Kise menatap satu sama lain. “Tentu,” kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

“Kau tidak akan tanya kenapa?” tanya Kuroko.

“ _Nah_ , aku juga memang ingin mengunjungi Midorimacchi hari ini. Kita satu pikiran, Kurokocchi~” jawab Kise.

“Kau mendapat jawabanmu,” timpal Aomine.

Kuroko tertawa dalam hati melihat dinamika pasangan dihadapannya. Mereka melanjutkan sarapan hingga perjalanan menuju kediaman Midorima dengan candaan Kise dan Aomine yang menimpal kata-katanya. Kise mulai menceritakan masa lalu Aomine di perjalanan mereka dan Aomine mencoba menghentikan Kise, meskipun pada akhirnya Aomine tidak didengar dan Kise tetap menceritakan masa lalu Aomine.

Mereka sampai di rumah Midorima dan tidak seperti waktu pertama kali Kuroko berkunjung, kini Kise mengetuk pintu rumah Midorima dan menunggu sampai ia membukakan pintunya.

“Kise...” kata Midorima sambil membukakan pintu, membiarkan Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko masuk.

“Maaf kami mengganggu, Midorima-kun,” kata Kuroko sebelum masuk. Midorima hanya mengangguk dan mengantar mereka menuju ruang tamu. Mereka bertiga duduk dan Midorima pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk beberapa menit. Aomine mulai membuka toples kue-kue kering yang tersedia dan mencobanya satu-satu. Kise mengambil majalah dan mulai membacanya.

Ketika Midorima kembali, ia membawa nampan dengan empat gelas dan satu teko teh dan menyuguhkannya. “Jangan makan dengan berantakan, Aomine.”

Aomine hanya menggerutu sebelum ia membersihkan serbuk-sebuk kue kering yang menempel. “Jadi, ada apa hari ini?” tanya Midorima.

“Aku ingin berterima kasih, Midorimacchi. Karena telah membantu Aominecchi mencariku bahkan membersihkan rumahku dan Aominecchi~” kata Kise.

“S... sama-sama. Aku membersihkan rumahmu... anggaplah sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak menyadari bahwa kau diculik padahal kita tidak tinggal terlalu jauh,” kata Midorima, tangannya memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

“Oh, dan selain itu, sepertinya Kurokocchi ada urusan denganmu?” Kise mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kuroko yang duduk di samping Aomine.

“Midorima-kun, aku langsung ke poin utama,” kata Kuroko.

Midorima mengangguk.

“Midorima-kun tahu sesuatu kan tentang keluargaku?”

“Tidak, aku tidak tahu, Kuroko.”

“Jangan bohong. Waktu aku pertama kali berkenalan denganmu, kau terlihat seperti tahu sesuatu tentang keluargaku. Aku sekarang ada disini karena keluargaku hilang, aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka,” jelas Kuroko.

Midorima menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab, “Aku tidak tahu tentang keluargamu, Kuroko. Tetapi aku hanya teringat temanku kenal dengan keluarga Kuroko. Ia pernah cerita bahwa seseorang dari keluarga Kuroko datang kepadanya.”

“Siapa temanmu ini? Tolong bawa aku kepadanya!” pinta Kuroko.

“Dia... Akashi Seijuurou, seorang ahli alkimia. Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari sini dan tempatnya ia tinggal masih masuk cakupan ibukota, namun tempatnya ia tinggal itu di gunung, jadi kita harus mendaki jika ingin ke tempat tinggalnya.”

“Ah, Akashicchi ya? Tempat tinggalnya memang jauh...” komentar Kise.

“Kise, kau kenal Akashi?” tanya Aomine.

“Temanku pernah memperkenalkanku. Aominecchi juga kenal Akashicchi?”

Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Kise. “Aku... pernah mencoba mencuri barang antik yang dijual di tempat lelang, yang ternyata sudah menjadi milik Akashi. Sebagai ganti tidak dilaporkan ke polisi, Akashi pernah menyuruhku untuk mengambil barang antik dari kota sebelah. Dan ya... kita kurang lebih sering mengontak satu sama lain,” jawab Aomine.

“Jadi Kuroko, kau ingin bertemu Akashi?” tanya Midorima.

Kuroko tanpa berpikir panjang mengangguk kepada Midorima. Kise dan Aomine yang duduk disebelah Kuroko juga terlihat tidak keberatan, terlihat ingin ikut. Melihat mereka, Midorima menghela nafas dan berkata, “Baiklah, akan kuantar kalian.”

Kuroko kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk. “Terima kasih, Midorima-kun.”

“Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini adalah keinginanku untuk membantumu, Kuroko.”

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

“Kalian tunggulah disini. Aku akan bersiap-siap,” kata Midorima. Mereka mengangguk dan membiarkan Midorima pergi menyiapkan keperluannya.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan Midorima kembali ke ruang tamu dengan tiga ransel dan baju lengkap dengan jaket. “Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, bawa ransel ini,” kata Midorima, menyodorkan ransel-ransel itu kepada Kise, Aomine dan Kuroko.

“Hah? Buat apa kita harus bawa barang bawaanmu!?” kata Aomine protes.

“Itu semua bukan barang bawaanku. Itu adalah barang-barang yang perlu dibawa untuk diperjalanan. Aku yakin kalian pergi kesini tanpa membawa persiapan apapun, jadi aku menyiapkannya.”

Kise dan Kuroko mengangguk dan memakai ransel tersebut. Aomine juga mengenakan ransel tersebut, dan mereka memulai perjalanan mereka ke rumah Akashi Seijuurou.

Perjalanan mereka kembali melewati hutan-hutan, tetapi hutan ini menghubungkan dengan gunung, bukan dengan kota lain. Jalanan yang mereka tempuh tidaklah mudah, beberapa kali mereka harus sembunyi dari binatang buas.

Kise membulatkan matanya dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke belakang ketika mereka bertemu dengan beruang.

Beruang asli yang hidup dan berjalan.

Jika Kise kaget maka Aomine senang. Ia langsung memulai persiapan untuk memburu beruang tersebut. Kuroko yang melihat Aomine otomatis membantunya, terbiasa membantu Aomine berburu ketika masih hanya mereka berdua di hutan. Midorima minggir dan mempersilahkan Aomine dan Kuroko mulai perburuan mereka.

Aomine dan Kuroko mulai berpencar dan menyiapkan perangkap untuk beruang tersebut namun setelah beberapa saat, perangkap mereka gagal. Akhirnya Aomine merelakan beruang tersebut pergi dan hanya berburu rusa pada akhirnya. Ia juga menemukan sungai kecil dan akhirnya mereka semua mencoba untuk mencari ikan untuk dimakan.

Kuroko mendapatkan ikan paling banyak, semua orang kaget. Aomine mengira ini karena ikan-ikan juga tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Kuroko. Aomine kesulitan menangkap ikan yang licin dan Midorima dengan sigap mengeluarkan jaring dari tas yang ia bawa sendiri. Kise mampu menangkap beberapa ekor ikan.

Mereka kemudian menyalakan api dan membakar ikan-ikan tersebut. Menambahkan garam sebagai bumbu penyedap, mereka makan hasil tangkapan mereka masing-masing. Pengecualian untuk Aomine karena ia terus menerus makan hingga ia memakan ikan-ikan hasil tangkapan Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri tidak keberatan dan berkata, “Tidak apa-apa. Makanan lebih enak dimakan bersama.”

Terharu oleh kata-kata Kuroko, Kise memakan satu ekor ikan tangkapan Kuroko, begitu juga Midorima. Mendengar itu, Aomine tersenyum lebar dan kembali memakan ikan-ikan yang ditangkap Kuroko, karena Kuroko sendiri tidak makan terlalu banyak.

Setelah makan dan beristirahat sebentar, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan mereka berjalan menggunakan lampu minyak yang Midorima sudah siapkan di ransel mereka masing-masing. Midorima berjalan paling depan agar mereka tidak salah mengambil jalan, lalu Kise dibelakang Midorima, Kuroko dibelakang Kise dan Aomine di paling belakang.

“Kita akan memasuki wilayah Akashi sebentar lagi. Ia menggunakan tabir penghalang di wilayahnya jadi berpeganganlah. Jika tidak, kalian tidak bisa masuk ke daerah milik Akashi,” kata Midorima. Mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai berpegangan tangan, Midorima ke Kise ke Kuroko ke Aomine.

Kuroko dapat merasakan sensasi melewati tabir penghalang milik Akashi, Kuroko berpikir ini mungkin karena dia sendiri adalah seorang ahli alkimia. Selain dari dirinya, Kise dan Aomine tidak terlihat bahwa mereka menyadari kalau mereka sudah memasuki tabir penghalang tersebut. Kuroko melepaskan tangan mereka yang mengakibatkan protes dari keduanya.

“Kurokocchi? Pegang tanganku atau kau tidak bisa masuk ke wilayah Akashi!”

“Jangan lepaskan tanganku Tetsu! Nanti kita tidak bisa masuk ke rumah Akashi!”

Kuroko menghela nafasnya. “Kita sudah ada didalam tabir penghalangnya. Sudah tidak apa-apa jika kita melepaskan tangan kita.”

Mereka terkejut.

“Benarkah? Kau bisa mengetahui hal seperti itu, Kurokocchi?”

“Aku bisa merasakannya waktu kita melewati tabir penghalangnya,” kata Kuroko.

“Kuroko, bagaimana kau bisa merasakannya?” tanya Midorima.

“Insting... mungkin. Sebagai sesama ahli alkimia, aku bisa merasakan tabirnya. Sebaliknya juga, ia bisa merasakan keberadaanku dalam tabirnya. Sama seperti waktu aku membuat sebuah tabir yang mirip seperti ini yang bisa merasakan Haizaki-kun masuk kedalam daerah tabirku,” jawab Kuroko. Midorima mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Jalan mulai berubah, dari jalanan di dalam hutan, berganti menjadi jalan setapak disamping pohon-pohon rindang. Penerangan mulai terlihat ketika mereka berjalan—mendaki—cukup jauh. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menerangi dan mereka mulai bisa melihat kediaman milik Akashi, meskipun masih terlihat jauh, mereka harus mendaki lebih jauh lagi.

 

 

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang melelahkan itu, Kuroko dan kawan-kawan sampai di kediaman Akashi. Tanpa mereka memencet bel, pintu sudah terbuka sendiri. Midorima berkata bahwa ini adalah hal yang biasa dan mereka bisa segera masuk. Mengikuti petuah Midorima, mereka semua masuk kedalam kediaman Akashi yang besar dan sunyi itu.

Midorima berjalan didepan mereka semua, menuntun agar tidak tersesat atau masuk kedalam ruangan yang salah. Kise dan Kuroko sempat berhenti beberapa kali mengamati lukisan-lukisan di dinding, langit-langit yang tinggi dan bahkan Kise menganga melihat ruangan yang mereka masuki memiliki atap transparan, menunjukan langit malam berbintang meskipun awan hitam mulai berkumpul di langit.

“Selamat datang di rumahku.” Suara orang yang mengatakan hal itu mengagetkan Kise, ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dan menghadap laki-laki didepannya.

Bersurai merah dengan sepasang mata berbeda warna, kiri berwarna merah seperti rambutnya dan kanan berwarna kuning seperti emas. Memakai kimono dan berjalan ke arah mereka, matanya memperhatikan mereka satu per satu. “Silahkan duduk,” katanya menunjuk sofa ditengah ruangan.

Mereka berjalan hampir bersamaan dan duduk bersebrangan, Midorima di sebelah Akashi dan disebrang mereka berdua, Aomine, Kuroko dan Kise duduk berdempetan. Hening berlangsung beberapa menit sebelum Akashi memecahkan keheningan itu dengan berkata, “Jadi, ada urusan apa kalian kemari?”

Aomine, Kise dan Midorima melirik ke arah Kuroko, menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya, Kuroko menjawab, “Pertama-tama, perkenalkan, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku kemari karena Midorima-kun berkata bahwa temannya mengetahui sesuatu mengenai keluarga Kuroko.”

“Dan apa alasanmu ingin tahu mengenai hal itu?” tanya Akashi.

“Keluargaku tiba-tiba hilang. Rumah kami bahkan ingatan orang-orang akan keluargaku hilang. Aku kemari untuk mencari saudaraku, yang mungkin juga dapat menjelaskan alasan keluargaku tiba-tiba menghilang.”

Akashi terlihat berfikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang jawaban Kuroko. “Memang benar, aku mengenal salah satu anggota keluarga Kuroko, kemungkinan besar ia ibumu. Untuk saudaramu, kau tak usah mencari jauh-jauh, ia ada disini.”

Mata Kuroko membulat mendengar hal itu, seketika perasaan lega dan bahagia meluap. “Benarkah?”

“Benar. Tetapi malam ini ia tidak sedang berada disini, aku menyuruhnya turun ke ibukota untuk menemui tamu dan membeli beberapa barang. Mungkin ia akan kembali besok pagi,” kata Akashi. “Menginaplah disini untuk malam ini, sudah terlalu malam untuk kalian semua turun ke ibukota.”

Mereka menerima tawaran Akashi.

“Aku tunjukkan kamar-kamar kosongnya,” kata Akashi. “Oh ya, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, seorang ahli alkimia sepertimu, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko mengangguk, sudah mengetahui hal itu dari Midorima.

Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan lagi. Rumah Akashi lebih besar dan luas daripada kelihatannya dari luar, meskipun tampilannya dari luar sudah terlihat cukup besar. Mereka melewati satu daerah yang kosong dan luas, Akashi menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah salah satu tempat dimana Akashi melatih saudara Kuroko. Midorima terlihat tidak asing dengan kediaman Akashi, pernah menginap juga sebelumnya.

“Aku memiliki cukup kamar kosong untuk kalian semua tempati, tetapi aku yakin tiga kamar saja cukup. Daiki, Ryouta?”

Aomine hanya tertawa hambar dan Kise mengangguk.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing dan setelah mengantar mereka, Akashi berjalan pergi, ke kamarnya sendiri.

Kuroko melihat keadaan kamar yang akan ia tempati. Sangat bersih, seperti ada yang tidur disini sebelumnya. Dengan alas lantai tatami dan isi kamar yang berbau oriental, ia membuka sebuah lemari dan menemukan dua futon terlipat rapi didalamnya. Tanpa menutup lemari tersebut, ia menaruh tas yang diberikan Midorima dan membukanya, menemukan kimono berwarna biru dengan garis vertikal berwarna putih untuk tidur. Kuroko berganti baju dan mengeluarkan salah satu futon dan menggelarnya di tengah ruangan yang kosong sebelum ia tertidur.

Kuroko berlari keluar dari kediaman Akashi, menuju hutan. Langit masih gelap, membuat Kuroko sadar bahwa beberapa jam barulah lewat di kediaman Akashi. Setiap ia berkedip, ia dapat merasakan air mata yang terbentuk di pelupuknya.

Ketakutaan Kuroko menjadi kenyataan.

Kuroko terbangun ketika Aomine, Kise dan Midorima membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Aomine tanpa segan-segan menarik Kuroko dari dalam futonnya dan menjelaskan dengan cepat dan padat, bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan Kuroko. Bahwa Kuroko sebenarnya adalah penghalang dan hanya memperlambat langkahnya saja.

“Ada apa Aomine-kun? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata hal seperti ini?!” tanya Kuroko bingung.

“Aku menyadarinya ketika aku dan Kise mengobrol. Kau itu lemah dan tak memiliki kelebihan, mengapa juga kami harus mengikutimu jauh-jauh kemari? Melelahkan.”

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kise dan Kuroko merasa matanya panas melihat tatapan Kise yang dingin.

Perih.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Midorima, dan ia mendapati tatapan yang sama dinginnya dengan tatapan Kise.

Tatapan itu membuatnya sakit, perih.

Seperti ia tidak dibutuhkan.

Kuroko takut tidak dibutuhkan. Takut terlalu lemah. Takut tidak dapat terus bergerak maju dan menyelaraskan diri dengan teman-temannya yang terlihat lebih hebat setiap harinya.

Kuroko berlari pergi dari kamar itu, jauh dari pandangan menusuk mereka. Air mata sudah mulai jatuh dari pelupuknya, membasahi pipi dan membuat pandangannya tidak jelas.

Ia berhenti sejenak ketika ia merasa ia telah berlari cukup jauh. Ketika ia berhenti, seluruh tenaga dari kakinya menghilang, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di tanah yang keras. Ia menarik dan mendekap lututnya, membiarkan mukanya terbenam antara kedua lututnya itu.

Ia kembali mengingat wajah Aomine, terlihat kejam dan penuh kegelapan ketika ia mengatakan hal yang paling Kuroko takutkan. Kembali mengingat tajamnya tatapan Kise, dinginnya mata Midorima ketika melihat Kuroko.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah yang gelap ke langit yang berbintang. Berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, namun air matanya tidak berhenti.

Sepasang telapak tangan menutup mata Kuroko.

“Kembalilah.”

Suara yang menyebutkan kata itu terdengar familiar di telinga Kuroko.

“Ingatlah.”

Wajahnya masih mengadah keatas dan Kuroko secara refleks berusaha melepaskan tangan itu dari matanya. Sang pemilik tangan tersebut tidak menolak dan melepaskan tangannya. Kuroko menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk melihat sang pemilik tangan itu.

“Akashi... kun?”

Kuroko terdengar tidak percaya akan kata-katanya sendiri. Apa orang yang dihadapannya ini Akashi Seijuurou?

Yang paling berubah adalah warna matanya, keduanya merah. Rambut Akashi juga lebih panjang, dan tatapannya terlihat lebih... lembut.

Akashi menutup matanya sendiri. “Mereka hanya ketakutanmu, Kuroko. Kembalilah dan hadapi mereka.”

Kuroko termenung sejenak mendengar kata-kata Akashi sebelum mengangguk. Akashi tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut Kuroko sebelum Kuroko kembali berlari menuju kediaman Akashi.

Ketika Kuroko melihat ke belakang, figur Akashi tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Kuroko tetap berlari dan berhenti di depan kamarnya. Mengumpulkan nafasnya yang terengah, ia menggeser pintu tersebut, melihat bahwa Aomine, Kise dan Midorima masih ada dikamarnya, tidak bergerak.

“Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun...” suara Kuroko tidak membuat mereka bergeming. “Maafkan aku telah lari secara tiba-tiba.” Kuroko membungkuk meskipun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihatnya.

“Aku... takut tertinggal. Setelah bertemu kalian, merasa senang bersama kalian, aku tidak ingin tertinggal. Kalian semua kuat, sedangkan aku yang seperti ini bisa kapan saja kalian tinggalkan. Jadi ketika Aomine-kun mengatakan aku ini lemah dan tidak berguna, aku berusaha kabur,” jelas Kuroko. “Tetapi setelah berfikir lagi, tidak ada gunanya aku kabur. Kalau kabur sama saja dengan menyerah, menerima bahwa aku memang lemah.”

“Tetapi aku tidak ingin menyerah. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengejar kalian.” Kuroko mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Aomine, Kise dan Midorima berbalik, menghadap Kuroko.

“Jawaban yang tepat,” kata Aomine, tersenyum. Figur Aomine, Kise dan Midorima menghilang.

Kuroko berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun satu langkah masuk dan seluruh tenaga hilang dari tubuhnya. Kepalanya berputar dan tubuhnya menubruk lantai yang dingin sebelum ia sendiri dapat mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya, membuka matanya lalu menutupnya dengan refleks ketika ia melihat cahaya yang terang. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum mata Kuroko benar-benar dapat terbiasa dengan cahaya yang terang, kamarnya yang terang.

Kuroko bangun dari posisinya yang berbaring dengan tergesa-gesa. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju kepada duaorang yang duduk disebelahnya, salah satunya Akashi yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Kuroko sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara—menyapa—namun ia membuka matanya dan menyapa Kuroko, “Selamat pagi, Tetsuya.”

“Selamat... pagi, Akashi-kun...” Nada kalimat Kuroko terdengar bertanya, Akashi mengerti penyebabnya.

“Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku disini, apa yang dimaksud dengan mimpimu barusan bukan?”

Kuroko mengangguk.

“Aku disini mengatur mimpimu, menggunakan kekuatanku sebagai _dream weaver_ untuk mengatur mimpimu agar bisa berjalan sesuai kemauanku dan bisa aku lihat,” kata Akashi.

“Untuk apa?” tanya Kuroko.

“Tes. Ibumu datang kemari dan menitipkanmu kepadaku agar aku dapat melatihmu. Ia juga berpesan agar aku membuat tes untuk melihat apa putranya memiliki komitmen dengan teman-temannya, ‘Karena Tetsuya susah berteman,’ kata ibumu,” jelas Akashi. “Dan juga satu berita lain, keluargamu tidak tiba-tiba menghilang. Mereka masih hidup dan sehat.”

Kuroko terdiam bodoh untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia dapat memproses informasi dari Akashi ini. “Akashi-kun tahu keberadaan mereka!?”

“Keberadaan pastinya aku tidak tahu, tapi mereka ada di sekitar Rusia, menjalankan perintah yang diberikan oleh ketua Asosiasi Ahli Alkimia,” jawab Akashi. “Oleh karena itu, mereka menitipkan kau kepadaku untuk berlatih bersama saudaramu disini.”

Ketika kata ‘saudara’ di sebut, Kuroko kembali sadar bahwa di dalam ruangan ini ada tiga orang, bukan hanya dua.

“Mayuzumi Chihiro. Dia saudara dari keluarga ayahmu. Kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, meskipun dari yang aku dengar hawa keberadaanmu jauh lebih tipis dibandingkan milik Chihiro.”

Kuroko dan Mayuzumi menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik sebelum Kuroko menundukan kepalanya dan berkata, “Salam kenal, Mayuzumi-kun. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, mohon bantuannya.”

Mayuzumi mengangguk, tidak berkata apapun dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan buku ditangannya.

“Melihat hasil tesmu, aku yakin Tetsuya dapat menjadi teman yang baik. Kau kembali menghadapi temanmu dan dapat melewati rasa takutmu.”

“Ah, itu semua juga karena dorongan Akashi-kun. Terima kasih banyak.” Kuroko kembali menundukan kepalanya hormat.

“Aku? Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun didalam mimpimu, selain mengontrolnya dari luar dan melihat isi mimpimu,” kata Akashi. “Dan aku memang tidak bisa masuk kedalam mimpi seseorang yang mimpinya sedang aku kendalikan,” jelasnya.

“Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk sarapan. Tetsuya, cepat pergi ke ruang makan. Ruangannya ada di sebrang kamarmu. Yang lain juga sudah menunggu.”

“Baik, Akashi-kun.”

Meskipun Kuroko masih memikirkan tentang Akashi yang muncul di mimpinya, Kuroko cepat-cepat mengesampingkan hal itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berganti baju dengan bajunya yang kemarin.

Berkumpul di ruang makan bersama yang lainnya tidak ada perasaan yang berbeda, pembicaraan singkat dan cepat. Kuroko merasa nyaman makan disitu. Meskipun tidak penuh canda tawa, tidak ada rasa canggung. Tetapi Midorima sempat menasehatinya tentang porsi makan Kuroko yang dibawah rata-rata, menjelaskan panjang lebar bahwa makan terlalu sedikit bisa membuat kurangnya energi dan dapat menyebabkan penyakit-penyakit.

Aomine berkomentar bahwa Midorima benar-benar seperti seorang ibu dari belakang, Midorima membantah mentah-mentah. Kise tertawa disamping Aomine, Akashi dan Mayuzumi melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Akashi menjelaskan kepada Aomine, Kise dan Midorima tentang Kuroko yang akan berlatih dahulu bersamanya. Aomine sempat protes, tetapi setelah Kuroko angkat bicara, Aomine menerima hal tersebut.

Setelah menginap satu malam lagi, Aomine, Kise dan Midorima pulang. Dan dihari itu pula, mulailah pelatihan Kuroko dengan Akashi.

Intinya adalah untuk memperkuat lingkaran rumus Kuroko dengan _rune_. Untuk melakukan hal itu, Kuroko harus mengerti arti setiap simbol-simbol _rune_ tersebut dan mengaplikasikannya kedalam rumus-rumus yang sudah ada.

Butuh waktu tiga bulan untuk Kuroko mengerti dan mengingat arti dari setiap _rune_ yang Akashi ajarkan. Dalam tiga bulan itu juga, pelatihan Mayuzumi selesai. Meskipun pelatihannya sudah selesai, Mayuzumi tetap menetap di kediaman Akashi dan menerima pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang sudah dipilih oleh Akashi.

Setelah tiga bulan itu, butuh waktu enam bulan untuk Kuroko mengaktifkan _rune_ dalam lingkaran rumusnya tanpa satupun lingkaran yang gagal. Di bulan yang ke delapan setelah dimulainya pelatihan Kuroko bersama Akashi, keluarganya hadir di depan pintu kediaman Akashi untuk melihat perkembangan Kuroko. Kuroko sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan ibu, ayah serta neneknya, dan bertanya mengapa rumah dan ingatan semua orang tentang keluarga Kuroko menghilang.

Ibunya menjawab dengan, “Semuanya supaya meyakinkan Tetsuya untuk pergi ke ibukota. Jika orang-orang masih ingat tentang kita, masih ada kemungkinan Tetsuya untuk tinggal bersama mereka.”

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka tinggal selama seminggu di kediaman Akashi, melihat perkembangan Kuroko selama berlatih di kediaman Akashi. Di akhir minggu, mengetahui bahwa pelatihan Kuroko belum selesai, keluarganya mengatakan bahwa Kuroko bisa kembali ke rumah mereka yang dulu setelah ia selesai berlatih. Mereka mengecup kening Kuroko sebelum pergi.

Enam bulan kembali lewat dengan cepat dan Kuroko sudah dapat menguasai apa yang Akashi telah ajarkan kepadanya. Dengan sesekali bertemu Aomine, Kise dan Midorima di ibukota, bulan ini adalah bulan yang terakhir Kuroko diajar oleh Akashi. Bulan dimana Kuroko berlatih untuk menyesuaikan diri agar tidak terjadi kesalahan ketika menggunakannya nanti.

Hari itu Kuroko berhenti berlatih di siang hari, karena hujan mulai turun. Hujan berlangsung sepanjang sore, membawa kelembapan di dalam perpustakaan Akashi, tempat dimana Kuroko menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

Di malam hari, langitnya cerah dan mereka dapat melihat bulan dan bintang dengan jelas di langit.

Akashi mengundangnya untuk melihat bulan dari atap rumahnya.

Terkadang mereka melakukan hal ini, di hari dimana langit terlihat cerah dan Akashi tidak terlalu sibuk.

“Selamat, Tetsuya. Sebentar lagi kau bisa pulang dan kau bisa berbangga diri menyebut dirimu adalah seorang ahli alkimia.”

“Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Semua ini berkat dirimu.”

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka, namun mereka dapat merasakan bahwa keberadaan satu sama lain membuat nyaman.

“Bulan malam ini sangatlah indah bukan?”

Akashi tersenyum di bawah sinar perak sang dewi malam. Matanya terlihat mengkilat dan ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas untuk memberikan senyuman yang tipis.

Kuroko mengangguk.


End file.
